narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoji
Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Mikazukigiri Body Flame Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Mental Barricades, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (w:c:naruto: Chameleons), Chakra Transfer Technique, Transformation Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Rasengan, Spiraling Serial Spheres, Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Negative Emotions Sensing Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current, , Auditory Comprehension, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Air Iron Protective Wall, Armour of Gold, Concealed Sand Picture Cat, Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal, Desert Suspension, Desert Wave, Desert: Hand, Monstrous Sand Arm, Prison Sand Burial, Quicksand Waterfall Flow, Sand Binding Coffin, Sand Binding Prison, Sand Bullet, Sand Clone, Sand Drizzle, Sand Hail, Sand Pillar, Sand Shuriken, Sand Waterfall Funeral, Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral, Shield of Sand, Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle, Third Eye, Magnetic Rail Gun}} History Early Life There is little to no existing documents of a life before the academy for the boy known as Ryoji Uchiha. He simply showed up at the gates of Konohagakure one day, and entered into the academy in the same hour under the alias of Misowa. In school he was nothing special; Graduating almost dead center of his class rankings. He had no larger aspirations than living to the next day. It was believed by the others in the academy that Ryoji was in fact, an orphan. They came to this conclusion by seeing that he had no parents to speak of. It seemed that the boy had been living alone the entire time, fending for himself. Though he seemed to have an abundant amount of money to sustain him home and supplies. As his life continued he slowly began to morph into something new. He met a man by the name of Rares Uchiha. He was the leader of the organization known as Root. He was both terrifying, and fascinating. Ryoji attempted to befriend him, to no real avail. The man did in fact teach him a thing or two in the short time that they were acquainted. He gave Ryoji invaluable information on how the real world worked. Using this information Ryo would start moving forward on becoming a stronger Shinobi. Not long after that he met a man by the name of Athos. This would be a crucial point in Ryo's life. Ironically they met due to Ryo's lust for battle, as it was his idea to attack this man. Unfortunately the boy was still but a genin at this point, unable to even scratch Athos. Little did he know, Athos needed a new test subject. Taking the boy to his hideout the man would experiment on his body. Then after what felt like weeks, Ryo began to fall victim to Stockholm syndrome. He began to believe that Athos was a person for admiration. In hindsight he was truly a good man at heart, though it did not seem that way at the time. Athos took advantage of Ryo’s condition and sent him to fight. Though much to their surprise, Ryo was still nothing special on the battlefield. Several days later while Athos was testing on him, and found that they were of the same blood. After later tests he confirmed that he was the boy’s father. Mortified by what he had done to his kin, he would quickly reverse all of the experiments. Ryoji was quick to forgive, in part because of his condition, and in part because he had always wanted to have a father. they quickly developed a powerful bond;One that neither would easily sever. Though not long after there would be an attack on the leaf village. In a rush to protect his village Ryo would dash off you battle. Little did he know, he was about to meet a man that would change his life on a most violent level. He arrived to find the village ANBU and several waker ninja fighting off the men. Attempting to keep calm and collected he would join the fray. He met on the battlefield with a man by the name of Zabuza Momochi. This was going to be the boy’s first real, life or death fight. The man standing before him was leagues ahead of the lowly genin, so the fight was over before it started. The man easily defeated Ryo, but before he could deliver the killing blow, Athos arrived, and saved him. He told the boy to run and get to safety, and he would handle Zabuza. At first Athos seemed to have the upper hand, but it wasn’t until the leader of the assault would attack him from behind, delivering a killing blow. The leader’s name was Bocchiere. In a fit of rage Ryoji attempted to attack him, but was yet again struck down effortlessly. He soon left, leaving Ryo feeling of helplessness and despair. The Lost Years The years following his fathers death were strenuous to say the least. He went to any shinobi willing to teach, he found every swordsman will to train. He looked all over the country for anyone with skill Ryoji could use. Some said he was deranged from the loss of his only family. Eventually he ran into a man by the name of TheCurse. He soon grew attached to him, for he was both a formidable shinobi that could teach him, and an older brother type role model. Though that soon fell short when he met another man, who would come to offer him something that would give him exactly what he needed. Ryoji was offered a spot in the Akatsuki. This was an honor for him, for he had known for a while his heart was leaning in the direction of evil. Taking this advantage to get stronger he joined the next day. Though in doing so, he realized this was a far larger opportunity than he thought. It had turned out that the leader was in fact the man who had killed his father. He immediately began formulating plans to kill the leader, but soon he found that this was not going to be easy. Bocch was getting stronger every day, and Ryo could never catch up. After about a year with the group, Ryo would begin to develop a friendship with Bocch. This was both a horrifying revelation, and a blessing. Ryo found early on that he would never be strong enough to defeat him, so he felt the need to learn from him. Even though their friendship flourished, Ryo needed to move on. He had other goals he needed to fulfill. From there Ryoji took on many new identities, many new looks, new fighting styles; The whole nine yards. He soon found that he was a lost soul. He moved from village to village, only staying long enough to make a few new friends. He would leave in the dead of night onto the next village. Along his travels he met many new people and learned many new secrets. He even went so far as to aid in the construction of a new village. He met the aspiring Kage known as sackuhiha. He was a foreigner to these lands, and he needed someone to aid him. So that is exactly what he did. With Ryo’s help the village hidden in the ruins flourished to the 5th largest village in the world. Unfortunately this was not to last, as Rikudou was not one to settle anywhere long. In the dead of night he would leave the village and move onward. From there he found the village known as Otogakure. Initiation Into Madness Once he had arrived in the sound he met back up with his old friend Curse. The two quickly bonded again, testing each other in battle fairly often. After a while he would quickly link with the man known as Hazama. He found that the man was soon to become the Otokage, and found it beneficial to make friends. Though his time in the sound was short lived. Or so he thought it would be. He left the village in order to create his own group. He called them the Boshoku. His intentions were to cause a bit of chaos in the world; to be the enemy of an entire nation. This would be almost just as short lived. He had sought out the aid of his old friend Bocch, who since the last time he had been seen, had disbanded the Akatsuki. He joined happily, the only unfortunate part was that the rest of the Boshoku was impatient. They had to wait for Bocch to arrive from several weeks away. Ryo quickly lost control and they began to attack villages haphazardly. This was a fatal mistake as they were all cut down, with the exception of 2. Ryo quickly disbanded the Boshoku in shame. His lust for power was beginning to drive him mad. For he was unable to get strong enough to kill his enemies, and he never has and he was getting the feeling he never will. In a spiral of despair Ryoji began to search for augmentations to make himself stronger. He soon came across the Jiongu. What a beautiful gift from the gods this was. With this he was able to increase his chakra levels to unimaginable heights, it would give him the ability to live forever. A New Idea After a while of traveling alone, he decided to head back to the Sound. Once there he found that Hazama was now the leader, not much of a surprise to him though. After several weeks in the village Ryoji would be offered a spot in the sound 5, and he accepted it gratefully. He would quickly expand upon his abilities with the effects of Jiongu. Quickly learning new elements for use in battle. Eventually Ryoji would be out on a mission that was far too difficult for him alone, but before he could be defeated he activated the sharingan and gained the upper hand. He had never knew that he had Uchiha blood in him, though with the activation of this, he broadened his horizons for power. He had heard of several people being able to activate next level of the sharingan, and that is what he had set out to do. After rigorous training Ryo activated the 3rd tome increasing his power even more, but this was not enough. He was not mentally prepared to kill someone close to him, so he had to find another way. He began researching the sharingan. Everything that was written down about the Doujutsu, he knew. Eventually though, his good friends would begin to pass away on their own. Hazama was killed in battle, and his friend Bocchiere was killed as well. This emotional trauma was enough to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He quickly devoted all of his time to mastering the Sharingan’s techniques. His most powerful being the Susanoo. He utilized this technique with such efficiency, that it quickly became his trump card. The Harbinger of the Reibi Eventually Ryo would begin to hear rumors of a tailed beast known as the Zero tails. This peaking his interest, Ryo would scour the lands for the host of this best. After a short period of time he would come into contact with the host, Chio. Chio was nothing to be impressed with as he did not have the power to stand to Ryo. So instead of figthing Chio gave the man the beast, in return for a sword and a new technique. This was a fair trade in Ryo's opinion. Once he gained the power of the Reibi, Ryoji quickly gained the jutsu known as the body revival technique. This allowed him to use all 8 gates with little to no drawbacks, as long as he used the Reibi's chakra. This made Riku stronger than most Kage's in history! At last his hunger for power was being sustained. Now, Ryoji had just recently come back from a mission when he heard that the 7 tails had been sealed in the leader of the Uzumaki. So, he gathered several allies to go strike him down Once they had gotten there, the leader known as Shinko, summoned the two tailed host, known as Tsuyo. This was a terrifying moment for Ryoji. He had not known that one of the strongest Shinobi in the land would be in the fight. Ryoji soon found that neither of the pair were an easy target. Ryoji was defeated after he became the victim of the Morning peacock, and his allies were handled by various other attacks. He would soon fall unconscious, unsure of what is going to happen to him. He awoke to find himself in the hospital of the village he had just attacked. Shinko, the Kage had offered him a chance at redemption. To lead the ANBU, and serve under his leadership. Ryo was more than happy to accept. Maybe now he can further his power hungry crusaid. Leader On the 4th month of running the Manji, Shinko would approach Ryoji with a proposition. Shinko had gotten in some trouble with one of the other villages, and needed to lay low for an undisclosed amount of time, and needed someone to take over for him as the village leader. At first Ryoji was skeptical, but soon found no need to deny the offer. It was while Shinko was training him for the spot that they discovered something else; They shared a father. It had turned out Athos was a bit of a man whore, and had several kids floating around the world. With this revelation, the bond between Shin and Ryoji would grow ever stronger. It was at this time Shinko would convince Ryo to change for the better. Shinko convinced Ryoji it was time to be a better person and fight for the people, instead of against them. It took some time, but he was soon swayed to at least entertain the idea. Ryo’s little change of heart only lasted what seemed like a few weeks at max, as it was completely against character. Reverting back to his dastardly ways Ryoji would grow bored of sitting at a desk doing paperwork all day, and would need to find a new means of entertainment. Taking all of the information available in the Uzumaki grand library, Ryo would leave the village in the hands of the current warlord of the clan known as Taro before embarking on a new journey. Personality As a child, Ryo was kind, confident, proud, competitive, and wanted to perfect everything he did. He was prone to angry outbursts when he got annoyed. Despite this, he was apologetic and highly sensitive to his surroundings. As he got older Ryo began to develop a god complex, thinking he needed to be the most powerful in the world. Though this did not get him far in life it is still a prevalent feature today even. During his teenage years Ryo was unable to grasp a sense of who he was in this world. As seen when he began to take on several different identities. He was simply attempting to find what the people around him liked best. He wanted to be accepted by his peers no matter the cost, and in doing so almost lost who he really was. His most recent development in personality would be a sense of aggression and anger in battle. The first few moments of combat he may seem calm and collected, but it has been shown that he is easily angered. He loves to show off his strongest moves, even if he is fighting someone much lower in power. He has been heard saying that he wishes to show his opponents what true despair is. 'Appearance' Ryoji is a tall and dignified young man with black eyes and black hair with a blue tint. He dons a black coat with a grey shirt and a white blazer underneath it, a purple belt, black pants, sandals and wears a pair of dark blue finger-less gloves. Under this, he wears his battle armor like a second skin of sorts. Those around him have noted that Ryoji has a certain weight about him, as if just being near him will cause a large pressure to build in their chest. This is in part due to his unruly amounts of chakra that his body possesses, but more than that it is his unquenchable killing intent. Though, it reads more as an unshakable sense of impending doom over being paralyzed. . 'Abilities' In his young age Ryo was nothing to give a second glance at. This enraged him beyond belief, as it was his dream to become the most powerful in the world. With a new incentive to gain power Ryo went out into the world and trained harder than most shinobi in the world could imagine. Chakra: One thing that Ryo was grateful for was a larger than life chakra pool. He found from an early age that he was able to keep up with ANBU level ninja when it came to chakra, though he had little ability to control it, leaving him in the dust once more. Though through rigorous training over the years he has come to fully master his chakra. He has been shown to use chakra taxing jutsu such as extensive use of Susano’o and seem to be unfazed. Ryo has also shown noticeably high chakra control, able to perform large-scale techniques with only a single hand seal, or manipulate different chakra natures at once. Sensory perception: Ryo is an adept Sensor type shinobi, having shown keen awareness to his surroundings since childhood. He can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances, and can likewise effectively track down targets through it. He can compensate for blindness by noticing each individual target, perceiving a person's movements, and detect any changes or build-up in their chakra. From this ability in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he can effectively dodge enemy attacks. His sensory skills are refined enough determine a person's clan and nature of their Kekkie Genkai, plus even differentiate species. Taijutsu: Ryo is a master of Taijutsu overall, once able to open all of the 8 gates, and able to contort and fluidly move about to dodge and/or strike simultaneously with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles. Ryo’s raw strength can repel a man twice his size several feet away with a single strike, knocking down a group of shinobi in the process and nonchalantly lift and toss several people. Likewise, he is very durable, able to take a strong Wind Release attack unfazed. Ryoji also shows considerable pain tolerance, able to lose his arm without flinching. Ryo's speed, reflexes and agility enables him to quickly cover large distances that most enemy shinobi cannot react. 'Genjutsu' As a member of the fabled Uchiha clan, Ryo possess a remarkable ability with genjutsu. Without even considering the Sharingan, he is able to initiate genjutsu without most even catching onto it. 'Kenjutsu' Though not his traditional means of attack, Ryo has been seen wielding several different kinds of blades with deadly efficiency. Ryoji's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Ryoji is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques 'Doujutsu' Sharingan - Like most of the members of the Uchiha clan, Ryoji was able to awaken the Sharingan. This dōjutsu grants Ryoji multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants him immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of a shinobi utilizing the Raiton no youri. Quite the impressive feat for most shinobi. Ryoji has demonstrated formidable dōjutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotize his adversaries to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories, applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone who claims to have none and even easily quelling several members of the Jugo clan’s violent impulses. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Ryoji's substantial ocular prowess would prove strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Tsukuyomi Mangekyo Sharingan - Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Ryoji has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - With the use of his Eternal Mangekyo (Left eye), Ryoji is able to activate his Gate of Babylon. The Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure (王の財宝ゲート・オブ・バビロン, Ō no ZaihōGēto obu Babiron) is a Kamui variant that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Ryoji allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. (About 5 meters in an omnidirectional, spherical shape around Ryo) The rank changes from D to S due to reflecting on the ranks of the various contents of the treasury, and it is also once referred to as an SS ranked Space time Technique during one of his battles against Athos due to containing an an immense amount of Cicadas and Gold dust respectively. The Gate becomes more powerful as the wealth of the owner increases, but if the treasury does not contain a wealth of valuables, then it will not be a useful technique for Ryo. The contensts of the vault are as follows * Deserts of Gold Dust and Iron Sand respectively * Pre-made Swords, Axes, Hammers, Scythes, and chains of each material present * Ryoji’s right eye contains his ultimate defence. This eye has a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though the user is phasing through them. This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping their entire body into large objects, the user can completely conceal their presence while temporarily erasing all traces of their chakra. This ability can also be used to travel through the ground; a characteristic that Ryoji often exploited to ambush his opponents from below. The user also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever they are touching at the moment of activation, as long as they are able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person. It also allows the user to bypass even the strongest Barrier Ninjutsu While utilizing both eyes Ryoji is able to create a massive portal within the troposphere easily dwarfing Even the Hokage monuments. The intention of this portal is to bring forth Massive amounts of the treasuries contents in a rapid succession. One such use is to spew forth a tidal wave of golden deserts to descend upon his enemies with incredible force. Or rain down a volley of innumerable weapons at tremendous speeds with the intention to slay entire armies. Ryoji has been quoted to saying that this technique can bring down an entire village within a night if left unhindered. Along with his Kamui abilities, Ryoji also unlocked the ability to manifest Susanoo in all of it's forms. Hus particular version appearing as a crimson female Tengu warrior. In it's final forms Ryoji's susanoo can produce wings for flight and protection. 'Sage Mode ' After his attack on Otogakure, Ryoji attained the body of Shinro, the Nidaime Otokage. With his body, he was able to locate the Dragon homeland. Currently, he is training in this land under it's inhabitants to attain the legendary Dragon Sage Mode. 'Magnet Release ' Ryo was renowned for his possession of the kekkei genkai Magnet Release, a simultaneous usage of Earth and Wind elements. When in use, it caused dark rings to appear around his eyes, similar to the permanent ones around those of Shukaku’s Host. He utilised this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time. When used offensively, Ryo tended to form dense, fast-moving surges that could range in size from narrow streams to colossal waves, intended to injure a target by violently crashing the compacted material into them. However, when used defensively, he instead created thick barricades of the dust that were durable enough to block large blockades of sand. He was also able to use the Third Eye technique quite effectively. When used in conjunction with his Gate of Babylon, Ryo manipulates the dust into dangerous weapons that can be fired at near supersonic speeds. Ryoji is also able to use Iron sand just as efficiently as Gold dust, even more so when it is laced with his Dokuton. 'Jiongu' Ryoji, who gained the knowledge of this technique through his ties with the Akatsuki was able to manipulate black threads for many purposes. He was capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. He could detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, to the point that he could even send them underground and then reattach them when he was done with them. The most significant aspect of these threads is that they granted Ryoji a form of immortality, although he declined to think of it that way. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he could use the threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. Ryoji usually used this method to steal hearts from powerful shinobi, and was able to store up to four spare hearts in his body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning in order for Ryoji to die. He can also put one of those hearts into his limbs and have them move individually. The extra hearts in Ryo's body are normally stored in various animal masks that were sewn onto his back, granting him vast amounts of chakra and numerous elemental affinities. He could detach these masks and have them take on a body of their own, composed entirely of threads. These masks were capable of attacking separately and unleashing devastating blasts of elemental chakra. These threads could also compact together to form a spider-like body around Ryoji, allowing him to fuse the attacks of his masks together in order to increase his attacking power. Ryoji's animal masks contained his spare hearts. If he took use of the heart for himself, the corresponding mask would shatter upon the creature's reentry into Ryoji's body. * Earth mask: This heart had an earth-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked bipedal.(Heart: Otsutuki Ichirou - Kage/Ex 4 tailed Jinchuriki ) * Fire mask: This heart had a fire-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic tiger. This mask could also unite with the Wind mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. (Heart: Kamui Uchiha - Kage/Ex 9 tailed jinchūriki) * Lightning mask: This heart had a lightning-affinity, and took on the shape of some sort of deformed bipedal. (Heart: Madara Uchiha - Kage/Ex 7 tailed jinchūriki) *Wind mask: This heart had a wind-affinity, and took on a strange four-legged body with thin wings. It could unite with the Fire mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. (Heart: Shinko - Kage/Ex 7 tailed jinchūriki)